


platonic regrets

by slylyaddictedtostories



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Poetry, Requited Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slylyaddictedtostories/pseuds/slylyaddictedtostories
Summary: we were pirates of the high sea,heroes, explorers, brothersbut best friends shouldn't be lovers...A poem about Jo and Teddy - their friendship, their love, their heartaches and their unmistakable bond through the years.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	platonic regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I have written a poem about Little Women this time, cause I have just rewatched the movie and I have reread the book and, being a Jo March at heart, these two gave me too many feels... so, here it is!  
> I really hope you guys will like it!

I loved the scent of empty pages more  
than written certainties  
and I thought the soft chains of love were sore,  
cherishing the yet unknown freedom  
in the familiar nothing of my kingdom.  
  
  
he told me to take a chance,  
he hoped I was brave.  
but I couldn't face his heartbroken glance -  
a leap of faith seemed strange to me  
when my own fear was all I could see.

  
  
he patiently waited for me in the rain,  
but I didn't come.  
years later, I waited for him restlessly in vain -  
he was already happier  
so I respected his broken barrier.  
  
  
there's dust on his seat by my side,  
melancholy preventing me from cleaning it.  
my chair was taken by his lovely bride,  
her pastel linens and frocks  
prettier than my old ink blots.  
  
  
I was a raging fire, she is warm -  
a wife, not a youthful pilgrim.  
she is a cool morning breeze, I was a storm  
and she will always hold his hand,  
while I would have taken him far from dry land.  
  
  
he made me laugh each time I scraped my knee,  
he hugged me through unshed tears.  
we were pirates of the high sea,  
heroes, explorers, brothers  
but best friends shouldn't be lovers.  
  
  
he is my boy and I his girl,  
centuries couldn't change that.  
memories in our eyes swirl  
as I earnestly congratulate him,  
"just friends" no longer being a pseudonym.  
  
  
we had swapped clothes and minds and hearts  
we gave our alls to each other.  
we knew we'd lose, we weren't in the cards...  
but we were such a perfect game  
and ending it was such a shame...

**Author's Note:**

> Please jot down your opinions in the comments! I love reading your reviews! :)))


End file.
